inklingfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kelly
'''Kelly Haddock '''is one of the members of the Quantum 8. Appearance Kelly is a pink Inkling Girl with pale skin, blue eyes, and a haircut hairstyle. In Semester 1, Kelly wears a Squid Hairclip, a Lime Easy-Stripe Shirt, a skirt with black shorts, and Hunter Hi-Tops. In Semester 2, Kelly wears a Squid Hairclip, a Grape Hoodie, classic shorts, and Sunset Orca Hi-Tops. At Umineko Coast High School, Kelly wears a Squid Hairclip, a School Cardigan, classic shorts, and Fringed Loafers. At Inkopolis Rescue Patrol, Kelly wears a Snorkel Mask, an Anchor Life Vest, classic shorts, and Black Flip Flops. At Umineko Coast Gym, Kelly wears a Squid Hairclip, a School Jersey, tight black pants, and Red Hi-Tops. Bio A young fresh inkling coming from a small town known as Oyster County, Kelly has finally reached the age of 14 and will finally learning about the experience of battling against her kind. Before experiencing Inkopolis Square for the first time,the girl group bullies known as the Splatinas insulted her and nearly beat her up until Callista arrived to save the day. Callista then became her personal bodyguard for life and taught her all the needs for battling. Since she is a rookie, she has a LOT to learn until she can be a pro at the battling scene. She finds all sorts of new techniques that she tries to learn but tends to forget them a bit. Though the overall youngest, she will give out all of her effort for her team. Her goal for winning the Grand Splatfest is to make her family proud. Info Name:Kelly Haddock Nickname: Kell, Pinky, Daddy's Little Princess, Rookie Gender:Female Age:Just turned 14 Species:Inkling Default Ink Color: Pink Eye Color: Blue Voice:Cassandra Lee Morris Personality:Friendly, Sweet, Experimental, Soft, Childish, Passive Love Interest(s):None Level:20 Rank:C- Team:Quantum 8 Teammates:Trace St.Valentine, Spencer Cruz, Evander Jordan, Callista Slug, LaShawn Zale, Haru Mizushima, Ryo Mizushima Team Placement:All Around Rookie Friend(s):All of Quantum 8, Lovelia Wales, Bluebird Harring, Rila, Shika, Nico Rival(s):The Splatinas, The Greefers, Lovelia Wales(friendly), Celestiana Koizumi(friendly),X Enemy(ies):The Splatinas,X Family:Mother,father Likes:Cute dolls,stickers,pastel,glitter,fairy kei,fruity flavored things,rhinestones Dislikes:Working,being treated like a baby,bitter foods,gore,amphibians/reptiles,violence Occupation:High school student,Secret Agent,part time worker Weapon of Choice:Heavy Splatling Deco,Hero Shot Replica(as Agent 11),Splat Brella Outfits:Squid Hairclip/Lime Easy Stripe Shirt/Hunter Hi-Tops(Default),Umineko Coast High School Uniform,Inkopolis Rescue Patrol(Sea),New Squidbeak Splatoon Patrol,Winter/Spring outfit Trivia *Her favorite foods are ice cream and marshmallows and her least favorite food is tomatoes. *She is a part of the under elite trio along with Evander and LaShawn. *Kelly is almost never seen without her hairclip. *Her favorite bands/singers are Squid Sisters, Off the Hook, ABXY and Rosalina. *She is the most girly member of Quantum 8. *Her original weapon was going to be .96 Gal but was one level short to obtain it. *She is very bad at predicting the future. *Her zodiac sign is Pisces. *Despite being Agent 11, her main weapon is the Hero Shot. *She gets easily annoyed when people backseat her. *When she was a child, she had longer tentacles but the day before she got her license,she cut them short. *Kelly is the only member to nickname her weapons,Bruce for Heavy Deco and Mistie for Brella. *In addition to her likings, she has a cabinet full of composition books full of her (cringy) stories she wrote as a child. *Kelly's favorite video game genre is simulation. *She is one of the more defensive members. Gallery Kelly.jpg Kelly Semester 1.jpg Kelly Semester 2.jpg Kelly Umineko Coast High School.jpg Kelly Inkopolis Rescue Patrol Sea.jpg Kelly Umineko Coast Gym.jpg Category:Splatoon 2 Quantum 8 Category:Inklings Category:Female Characters